<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>只是想欺负Doc所以就写了 by acerea16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750665">只是想欺负Doc所以就写了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16'>acerea16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 强暴要素, 有下药</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>还是补档，lofter我恨你<br/>图片转OCR,如果有错别字只能说明我比较懒并不是我没文化</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, 主要是恐怖分子xdoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>只是想欺负Doc所以就写了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“作为一名战士，我尊敬你，你的毅力和勇气，这是每一个伟大的战士身上最可贵的品质。”<br/>
古斯塔夫茫然的抬起头，看着面前那个说话的身影。审讯室的灯光照射得屋子一片慘白，强烈的灯光刺激着古斯塔夫的神经，使他无法得到片刻的休息一这也是审讯的技巧之一，连续的强光照射，加上无法入睡，会使人精神崩溃的速度大大加快，哪怕他是训练有素的CICN。<br/>
古斯塔夫已经不知道自己究竟被审讯了多久，他甚至分不清现在是白天还是黑夜。他唯一可以确定的是在这之前他的意识还听命于他的主人，没有透露半点关于作战小队其他三个人的消息。但是现在，看着眼前开始模糊成一片的影像，他开始担心自己的意志力到底能不能揮到救援到来的那一刻，或者是，他死亡的那一刻。<br/>
凭借他的专业知识，他几乎肯定敌人刚才给他注射的是什么药物：LSD，又叫致幻剂，他曾经在无国界医生任务中看到过那些注射了这种药物的瘾君子们：他们有的不顾一切地跑到正在交战的大街上，有的疯狂地拿着刀砍向周围的家具，还有的高喊着“真主已死”越过了警戒线跑向了荒无人烟的雷区，随着一声巨响消失在翻涌的泥土里....<br/>
古斯塔夫知道自己不会像那些人一样做出什么危险的事，但他无疑处于更危险的境地里，无论是对他自己，还是对侦查小队的其他三个人。他努力地睁开被凝固的血痂盖住的眼睛，抬起头看了看周围，透过一层层模糊的重影，他大概分辨出这间屋子里有5个人，其中一个就现在他面前跟他说话，而剩下的四个人分别站在房间的四角，密切注视着他的一举一动。<br/>
“你们的政府的确养了一批忠心耿耿的小猎犬，”面前的人用一只手掐着古斯塔夫的脸颊，强迫着又把他的头抬高了几寸，“我们很幸运，居然速住了这么漂亮的一条小狼狗。”古斯塔夫的目力所及之处只剩下了那个男人的上半身和他身后的一片白光。由于药力的作用，他开始出现一种幻觉，他的眼睛几乎已经快要睁不开了，但是他分明能感受到面前的人的轮廓像极了他的长官，吉尔斯，一样高大威猛的身躯，一样肌肉紧实的胸膛。然而，施加在他两颊的力量提醒着他这不是吉尔斯，吉尔斯从来不会这么粗暴地对待他，吉尔斯只会在以前没有早训周日的清晨从背后扳过他的下巴，和他交换一个带有薄荷味道的早安吻一<br/>
“别担心，再怎么桀骜不驯的猎犬到我这里都会被我驯化，成为我的猎物，对我言计听从。”古斯塔夫的眼前发黑，他几乎听不清面前的男人后半段说了什么。“无论我做过多少活计，审讯都是我最擅长的。以前他们总是埋怨我对俘虏的处理有些过火一你大概是没见过上次被我们审讯完的那个小子，那可真是...可是当我把厚厚的一叠情报交给他们的时候，他们却不再这么说了。”<br/>
古斯塔夫听到房间的四个角落传来了不怀好意的笑声，那是他从来没有听过的笑，与其是笑，倒不如说是渴血的狂廣在杀戮前的宣告。<br/>
“不过，你倒是一个漂亮的小东西，放心，我不会把你弄得跟他们一样。我保证你会体面地回到你祖国母亲的身边，只要你回答我你们那肮脏的隐蔽点在哪，在我抓到你之前你们已经过获取了多少关于我们的信息？”<br/>
古斯塔夫趁面前的人向自己弯下腰的一瞬间挣脱了扣住他脸颊的手，然后用仅剩的可以自由活动的头部撞向那个人的脑袋，可惜半盲状态下的他根本无法对准目标，一瞬间，房间四个角落的人全部涌了上来，紧接着他被连人带椅子踢翻，从四面八方落下的拳头砸在了他的腹部，四肢，还有头上。古斯塔夫的双手双脚都被捆在了凳子上，既无法还击也无法保护自己。身上的盔甲早已被脱去，现在的他只穿着薄薄的作战服。<br/>
在暴风骤雨结束前的一秒，一双带着铁钉的鞋踢向了他胸口，古斯塔夫猛地一缩身子，接着听到了肋骨断裂的声响。他开始剧烈地咳嗽，在幻觉的作用下他甚至感觉咳出的血液带着骨头的碎片。<br/>
一片高大的影子覆盖了他，刚才站在他面前的男人拨开围在古斯塔夫身旁的打手，走过来半跪在他身边。尽管什么都看不到，古斯塔夫仍然能从他呼吸的频率中听出这个人已经开始变得不像刚才那么淡定，显然他刚才现在一边目睹了施暴的全过程。男人毫不留情地揪住古斯塔夫的衣领把他提了起来：<br/>
“我一向保持着对猎物要有耐心的原则，但是并不代表我可以陪你一直玩到最后。”<br/>
古斯塔夫并没有在听，他感觉LSD那从不出错的药效开始在他的身上发挥她那危险的廣力：他的心率开始加快，眼前被一片青灰色覆盖，眼泪开始在眼眶中蓄积，恶心，战栗开始包裹他的全身一他不知道这些人到底给他注射了多少，他几乎是在用最后的意志力强迫自己不要晕过去。古斯塔夫几乎没有意识到面前的人离自己越来越近，他的鼻息喷在他的脸颊上，在他说话时嘴唇擦过他颧骨附近的肌肤..“最后一次机会，他们在哪？”<br/>
古斯塔夫终于在面前的人双唇吻向他的最后一秒狠狠地咬了上去，面前的人像触电一般松开了他的手，而古斯塔夫终于支撑不住重重地摔在了地上。在他意识清醒的最后一刻，他看到那个有这和吉尔斯极其相似的身材，极其相似的声音的人捂着嘴，血从指缝中滴落。<br/>
然后，他听到了他一生中听到的最冰冷的一句话：“把他处理掉，马上。”<br/>
如果古斯塔夫知道接下来自己将要面对的是什么，他肯定会在在被俘虏的那个夜晚就先用左轮把自己打死一他方才明白为什么那个男人的上司会怪他过火一在那冷冰冰的几个字落地之前，他就感觉到身后的四个人仿佛是被松绑了一般瞬间扑向了他，他感觉绑着自己和凳子的绳子被割断，而在他还没来得及作出更多反应之前就被狠狠地按在了地上。断裂的肋骨在戳刺着周围脏器，而一双压在他腰上的手迫使他咳出了更多的鲜血。<br/>
几乎是一秒之内，古斯塔夫身上的衣服就完全不见了踪影，苍白色肌肤上因为连续几天的拷问留下的伤口和淤青在惨白的灯下显得更加触目惊心。古斯塔夫觉得自己的身上爬了千百条蛇，在他的背部游走，将他的双腿分开，甚至已经攀上了他因为药物的作用而已经开始抬头的性器。一根手指粗暴地撬开古斯塔夫的牙关伸进了他的嘴里，在口腔内来回搅动，阻止了古斯塔夫吞咽的动作，多余的涎液混合着口中残余的血液顺着古斯塔夫的嘴角流下，滴在地上。古斯塔夫眼前开始一阵一阵地发黑，他几乎无法感受到伤口带来的痛楚，所有的知觉都被在他身上肆意妄为的四双手剥夺，强烈的屈辱感终于让他在被不知是谁的性器攻破时发出了几天来的第一声鸣咽。<br/>
这声鸣咽最终被淹没在了剧烈的撞击声中，古斯塔夫身后的人几乎是疯狂地在他身上发泄着自己的欲望，他被一下一下向前顶去，下半身迎合着侵犯者似的高高抬起。有那么几秒古斯塔夫感觉自己晕了过去，而下一秒身后和胸腔传来的剧痛又把意识强行拉回了身体。他绝望地抬起头，恍惚中好像看到了吉尔斯站在他的面前，默不作声地看着眼前的一切。<br/>
古斯塔夫努力地抽出一条胳膊，想把自己撑起来，朝眼前的“吉尔斯”艰难地爬过去，却又马上被扣在腰上的手拉回去，迎接更猛烈的冲刺。<br/>
“不要..别..-求你了..”古斯塔夫被撞击得支离破碎的声音从他的喉咙深处传出，伴随着血的味道。他一边努力地和眼前的幻觉做抗争，一边又不受控制地向面前的“吉尔斯”投去求助的目光，如同垂死天鹅一般，这样的眼神换做任何人都无法无动于衷。<br/>
不，不会的，吉尔斯永远都不会来了，他要死了。<br/>
“吉尔斯，吉尔斯，别让我死在这里...”古斯塔夫闭上眼睛。在叫出吉尔斯的名字的一瞬间他就知道一切都完了，他们已经知道了吉尔斯的真名，以他们先进的情报系统不可能查不出所有关于剩下的信息。<br/>
他没能守住最后的防线，所有之前一切的努力都功亏一篑。<br/>
“吉尔斯？男人的名字？哼，难怪这个臭婊子这么好操。”“别废话了！快点该我了！”“操他妈的，这个叫吉尔斯的可真是有艳福，我有多久没见过这么软的身体了？”<br/>
然而古斯塔夫什么都听不到了，他看到那个冷静而默然的观察者悄悄凑近他的耳畔，然后他听到了一他最不想听到的话：<br/>
“我们不会放弃对此地的搜查，直到找出你的吉尔斯和剩下的人为止。他们肯定不会离开，毕竟你是他的爱人兼战友..然后一我会很欢迎让他加入我们的聚会，”<br/>
“你觉得如何？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>